


That's Why I fell in Love with Him

by rkt3357



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkt3357/pseuds/rkt3357
Summary: Penelope Garcia is Pregnant with Luke's baby. This story is very fluffy, with only a little angst.





	That's Why I fell in Love with Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is fanfic numero dos. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to comment suggestions or whatever you'd like. Check out my first story called "It Was Real."

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God this is not real. This is not happening, he’s gonna flip. God help me.

Penelope stared down at the small plastic stick she’d just peed on, which read Positive. Positive in big bold letters, probably more prominent in her mind than they actually appeared on the stick, and the word screamed at her.

I’ve been dating him for what? 4 months? Of course with my luck the first time I have sex with him, I get pregnant. This is much scarier than I thought it could ever be. I don’t think he’s the type of person to leave after this. Of course he isn’t… that’ s why I fell in love with him. Right?

Putting the stick down on the bathroom sink, Penelope smoothed her hand over her rounded stomach, “Hello little one.” She stared at her stomach in the mirror, already completely in love with her flesh growing inside of her. “I’m your momma. I can’t wait to meet you.” She started to cry. She always wanted to have a baby, ever since she was a teenager. Of course she was not going to have a child when she was a teen, for she wanted them to have the best possible life. She then moved to sit on the toilet, already aching to have a conversation with her baby. Through her smile and tears, she began to speak, “I love you so much. Were going to have so much fun together, my love. I will teach you everything you need to know about computers, if you’d like, or maybe you want to be a singer, in which I couldn’t help you with at all but we can work something out. You can meet all your aunts and uncles, they are all the best… and your daddy. I will spoil you silly, I swear. We can go on dates, you know, and we can…” She started to break down in sobs. “When you grow up, I’ll be there for you every step of the way. When you fall in love I will protect you, as will your daddy, and of course your uncle Derek.”

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.

She sat on the toilet, sobbing with her face in her hands and the biggest smile on her face when she heard the front door open. Quickly, she closed and locked the bathroom door and wrapped her test in toilet paper, burying it at the bottom of her purse.

“Hey, Penelope where are you?” He spoke loudly from the door, walking into his house.

“Uhm, I’m in the bathroom.” She tried desperately to stop her tears.

“Hey, hey, is everything okay?” He made his way over to the bathroom door, resting on the outside. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, totally, I’ll be right out.” She was quite unconvincing but he decided not to press the issue and talk about it later. She walked out of the bathroom to find him in the kitchen, putting away some food and petting Roxy. “Hey.” She walked over to him, immediately embracing him in a hug.

“Hey.” He was so confused. “Is everything okay?”

She swallowed, “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t it be, newbie?”

God he was confused.

“Penelope you were just crying, and now your calling me newbie- what’s up?”

She walked over to the couch, while Roxy and Luke followed, Roxy immediately sitting by Penelope. She mindlessly pet her, while Luke took a seat opposite of her, and slowly took her hand into his. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I’m scared, Luke.” She spoke to him, trying not to let the teardrops leave her eyes.

“Baby, why?” He squeezed her hand in his, and wiped her now fallen tears with his other hand.

She looked away, down at her hands, and whispered, “I’m pregnant.”

“What,” he was not sure he heard her correctly.

“I’m pregnant,” Her voice cracked as she spoke only a little bit louder.

“You’re-,” He cleared his throat, “We’re having a baby?” If she didn’t know better, by the way his face turned to stone and how his eyebrows creased, it looked like he wanted to hit her.

She nodded, though not looking him in the eyes.

“Penelope,” his face immediately started to glow, as his smile took over his whole face, and tears welled up in his eyes, “That’s amazing!” 

She looked up in shock, her head shooting up to see his happy countenance. He then quickly picked her up from the couch, and spun her in a few circles out of pure joy. They stood in the middle of the room, him holding her back to his chest, looking into her eyes.

“You’re not mad?” She asked.

His face melted, “Of course not… We’re going to have a baby! I mean, we have only been together for a few months but-,” He shook his head, not able to form words, “Oh my God, I’m already so in love.” He was ecstatic, as he slowly caressed her stomach in his hands. He then kissed it, and trailed back up to kiss Penelope. They held each other in a hug, as they both had no words. “Penelope, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Yep.That is definitely why I fell in love with him.


End file.
